Carnival Buttons
by IannaBray
Summary: I knew it started with a picture. That wasn't enough. I had to find her. I needed to find her. Not your average boy meets girl story, especially when boy doesn't remember girl. EPOV Adopted From Vanity Is Precious.
1. Chapter One: Vanity Is Precious

**Hello all!**

I have now officially adopted Vanity Is Precious' awesome story, Carnival Buttons! These first two chapters are by her, and then chapter three will be continued on by me!

Disclmaier: Don't own Twilight!

Gleaming lights swirled around me. The calm night air was interrupted by screams of thrill and excitement that erupted every few seconds. Scents of cakes and candies filled my breaths. I felt a buzz run through my veins.

Grinning, I followed along with my friends into the school carnival. The night seemed spoiled with the giggles and laughs and voices.

"Edward! What are you doing? You're missin' all the fun!" One of my closest friends, Alex, called from ahead. I had barely noticed that I was trailing behind the group.

Kelley, another friend of mine, jogged over towards me and grabbed my arm. "Silly," she smiled up at me, "come _on_."

I smiled back, her blonde enthusiasm rubbed off on me. "Yeah, ok."

After minutes of walking around, we settled for the Ferris wheel. The only light admitted to the black sky came from the rides, stars, and a few spotlights. So, when I looked across the field, I wasn't able to tell if the person opposite me was staring at me or behind. I was able to tell that they were a girl, and a very pretty one like that. Though little light was being cast upon her face, I could tell that her features were fine.

I smiled to myself, and was about to walk over when I felt a tug on my sleeve. It was Kelley.

I was barely able to move my eyes towards her, though. "Yes?"

"The line is-"she stopped, then, "What are you _looking _at?"

I quickly turned my head away from the girl and to Kelley. "What? Nothing. What were you saying?"

She looked at me strangely then. "The line's moving."

"Oh." She pulled me forward then.

I lifted my head to find the girl again, but was disappointed when all I saw was the line she had been in and...what was that shining thing on the ground?

"Um...Kell', I'll be right back."

"Huh? Ed-"But I was already gone. I heard her shouting my name from behind me, but I ignored her in my search for that special object.

I could tell it was a ring, even that was clear in the dim lighting. I was still confused, though. Who had left it? Was it _her_? I picked it up.

It was white gold, that much much I knew. A simple band with a simple stone in the center. An _apple_? Hmm...on the inside, there was tiny engraving. I moved closer to a light to read it. _B_. That was it. A simple letter.

I placed the ring into my pocket. I felt like a thief. Who knew whom this ring really belonged to? I sure didn't. I tried to reason with myself. I was just doing the right thing, after all. Searching for the owner of a forgotten ring.

I half-ran back over to my friends, who were almost at the beginning of the line. Alex stared at me, confused. I just shook my head. "I, uh, had to use the bathroom." He shrugged.

Kelley however, was not convinced. "Bathroom? Sure. Really, though-where were you?" She sounded oddly worried.

"Really, I had to much to drink earlier."

Not convinced. "You hardly had a sip of water."

"Kelley-"I was cut short though.

"Hey! Get to the end of the line; you can't cut!" His words were slurred and he reeked of alcohol.

I turned away from him. "Sorry. Well, I'll see you later." The rest of my friends just nodded and continued their conversations, but Kelley said, "No! I mean . . .I'll go with you."

She sure was acting strange tonight. "No, no. Stay." Maybe I could go search for whoever this girl was. "Really-stay."

"Fine!" With Kelley's odd send-off, I pretended to go to the end of the line, but I really went back to the spot that I had first seen her.

An hour later, I had gathered no more information than originally. I went inside of the building to grab something to drink.

The hallways were coated with posters and banners, all decorated in loud colors. I continued on. So far, no one I passed looked remotely familiar to the girl from earlier. Why was I so eager to see her again?

_To do the right thing and return the ring to its rightful owner,_ I told myself. A lie, though. Had I been truthful, I knew it was because something about that girl-even in those few seconds-had me intrigued. No, intrigued is the wrong word. _Mystified. _That's more like it.

On my way to the refreshments table, I passed a group of students-some of them my friends-taking a photo together. Photo buttons. Kelley had been planning on making all of us take one together. _It's are last year, guys, _she had said, _we _need _memorabilia. _A table had collected all of the buttons that still needed to be collected or were just finished.

Students I had known for practically four years faced up at me. All captured forever and pressed onto a metal disk.

I almost continued to walk on, but I was startled to see a face I would have know, though I had barely seen it all.

Staring at me was the girl from earlier. The beautiful one. And she was beautiful. With deep, chocolaty eyes, and full cherry-kissed lips. She was smiling, which tugged up my lips. Her hair flowed onto her shoulders, like a cape hiding her secrets. I needed to know this girl.

Behind the table, a girl I vaguely remembered sat separating and straightening the buttons. Before she was able to smudge the one I was after though, I stopped her hand with my own. She started and looked up.

"Uh-uh, can I help you?" She stuttered and I chuckled.

"Actually, yes. How much do these buttons cost?" I tried my hardest to make my eyes smolder.

It worked. "Free."

I smiled." Are you sure? I mean, I don't have any cash on my _now,_ but-"

"Yes, yes! I'm sure." She smiled back at me. "Which one would you like?"

My hand instinctively grabbed _her_ picture. "This one,"

She sounded disappointed. "Oh. That one." I looked at her, confused. "Never mind. You can take it."

"Really?" She nodded. "Thanks, I owe you one." She was about to turn away. "Wait-Can you tell me who this is?"

She just stared at me. Then, as if coming back from a dream, she replied, "Hmm? Oh, um, that's Bella Swan...you know who that is, right?" She looked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

No. "Of course. She goes here, yeah?"

"Yes. She just shook her head, then turned away and mumbled something that sounded a lot like, _so conceited! Never notice anyone but yourself. _

I shrugged that off, though. I needed to find this _Bella. _Even her name was "beautiful". I smiled at my own joke.

I looked at the pin. Her face struck me again. Then, I started walking, anywhere. Ten minutes later, I was still lost and now, hopeless.

I sat on a stone bench, and leaned my head back. Why was this so important? I had no idea why I was wandering around the carnival in search for a girl who may or may not have been looking at me earlier. But I did know, that I didn't want to stop looking. I didn't want to waste this chance, whatever this chance may be.

Something fell over my eyes, closing off any light. I felt breath brush across my ear, and then heard the words that followed. "Boo." It was Kelley.

I sighed, "Hey, Kelley, Alex." Kelley giggled and Alex waved.

"I'm hungry," It was another friend of mine, Ryan, who spoke, "Let's go grab a bite." A few friends followed.

"So...where'd you go?" Alex sat down next to me and slapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Uh, just to get a drink." I lied again.

"I thought you had to use the restroom?" Kelley was next to me now, resting her head against my shoulder.

"Yeah, I did. Then I was thirsty again." Why was I such a terrible liar?

"Ok." Was her only reply, but she sounded like she didn't believe me.

A silence fell over us. That's when I asked. "Do either of you know a Bella?" I felt excited just saying her name.

Alex was the first to answer. "I _think _so. Wasn't she in our gym class, Kells'?" He scratched his head.

"Nope. I don't know a _Bella._" That was all she said. I was glad; I didn't want them to ask why. "Why?" No!

My brain scrambled for an excuse. "No reason. I just wanted to know." I forced a smile.

"Edward, you sure are acting strange tonight, you know?" Though he said it mockingly, I knew Alex was actually worried.

"I guess I'm just a little stressed. You know, finals and all..." I shrugged. Hopefully they wouldn't notice anything else that was unlike me.

"But you're brilliant, _Eddie_!" Kelley smiled at me, jokingly.

I glared. "I told you-never call me Eddie!"

"Oh, she's just playing around." Alex was laughing, too. "They sure are taking long. I'll be back." With that, Alex jumped off the bench and ran off.

It was Kelley and me now. "So, what do you want to do?" I noticed that she was also acting strange today. She kept sitting close and brushing her fingers on me at every opportunity. If didn't know any better, I would have thought she _liked _me.

"I was thinking we would just wait," I told her.

"Oh," she paused, then, "They're probably going to take long, though. Why don't _we_ just go on ahead?"

I didn't want to. I wanted to continue my search for Bella, but instead I said, "I guess. Let's go."

We scooted off the bench, then started walking towards the main ride area. "What do you want to ride?"

I had other things on my mind, like discovering this amazing girl, so I told her to decided-I was up for anything.

"Hmm? How about the Ferris wheel?" I was confused; didn't they just ride that? I asked her that.

"Well, yeah, but I'm really not up for anything to scary." She sounded like she had struggled to some up with this excuse.

"Kells', you're not scared of anything." I laughed. It sounded fake, forced. She pouted, so I ruffled her hair and pulled her in the direction of the Ferris wheel.

The line had conveniently shortened, so there were only two groups of people in front of us. Kelley babbled on, but I kept alert for the girl or any sign of her presence. No sign. My heart squeezed, then dropped.

Wait. Staring across from me was not Bella, but another person. Thin, short. Her hair seemed to point every which way, but I knew she was attractive. But not Bella. I sighed, and turned away, but I could still feel the other girl's eyes following me.

I turned around again, to stare, and when I did, I was shocked. She was smiling. Not an all-teeth smile, but one that held secrets. An all-knowing smile. I felt uncomfortable under her gaze, but I held her gaze. When Kelley pulled on my arm and whined my name, I saw the smile on the other girl's face turn into a glare. But she just waved. Her hands were white and she wore a ring on her middle finger. _Ring_.

Even from multiple feet across, I knew it was the same ring. I was about to run over, but the line moved again and I was pushed forward. When I turned back again, the girl was gone. I knew nothing more except this: the smaller girl had dark short hair and wore an exact match to Bella's. Before I could continue to ponder my new information, Kelley me forward and we headed in the direction of our cart.

Inside of the metal sphere, it was cramped and smelt of sweat and...well, I'd rather _not _know what that smell was.

I sat on the bench opposite of Kelley, but she soon joined. She rested her head on my shoulder. "Kelley?"

"Yes, Edward?" She seemed eager for some reason.

"You're too close." I tried to shrug away from her.

"Oh. Sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all.

Soon, the ride started and I felt that familiar stream of tingles float around my stomach as the height grew. Kelley remained silent.

At the very top of the wheel, Kelley finally spoke. "Edward?"

The stars were so amazing from this view. The sky felt so impossible, secrets inlayed and sewn into it. "Yes?" My voice sounded soft and hesitant.

"We need to talk."

My head snapped around. She was sitting hunched over, her hands folded guiltily on her lap. "About _what_?"

"About _us_."

"Us? Kelley, are you alright?" I was astonished. There had never been and 'us', and I never knew there might be an 'us'.

"Yes. Edward, we've known each other for _years_! I mean...I know I'm attractive and I have proof of it!" I looked at her. Her blonde hair was wild around her head. Her blue eyes round, yet squinty, seemed to pound into me. Yes, she was pretty. But she was Kelley. Not _Bella._

"I'm sorry, Kelley. But"

"But what? You're Edward, I'm Kelley! We should be _together_!"

By now, she was half-crouched over me, her eyes wide and fierce. I stood up, though I had to slouch in order for the top to miss my head. "Kelley-no. I'm sorry, but _no_."

"What do you mean no? Is it another girl? It is! Who is it?" She started screaming.

Her name is Bella. She's beautiful, and no, I have never met her. Of course I didn't actually say that. I didn't say anything.

She too got up. "No!" She screamed once, and that's when it happened.

I never actually knew how strong Kelley was until now. The force of her push was enough to somehow send me over the little grate that was suppose to keep passengers in.

Through the fall, I didn't see my life flash before my eyes like many have said. I saw _her_. Bella. And she was beautiful.


	2. Chapter Two: Vanity Is Precious

**Heya guys!**

Chapter 2 of Carnival Buttons, still by Vanity Is Precious! The next chapter will be an original by me!

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight!

**Chapter 2:**

He seems better, but all that we can do has been done." The voice rang with authority, revealing no sorrow or sympathy.

Sobs. "And you're sure there is _nothing _else you can do." This voice sounded familiar, but vague.

"Miss, please, don't get your hopes up, we don't know when he'll be…back…or if he will. Ever." More sobs was the only noise that I could make out.

The familiar voice was shaky now. "Okay, okay. Um, thank you. Please, _please, _call me if anything else changes."

"Of course." The door opens, metal scrapes against a floor.

"Now, if you will, we have to do a daily check-up."

Still shaky, "Okay. Thank you."

Footsteps thud against the floor, then a door opens, closes; only deep breaths collect in the room.

"Everything looks healthy, we're just waiting on a miracle now…"

"We don't need a miracle, just something-_anything_-to be triggered."

"Yes. But, for now, we wait."

A door closing sounds after footsteps leave the room. I'm left alone, alone and lost…

**2 Years Later:**

I felt stuck. Like I was caught between slumber and awake. It's frustrating.

I hadn't heard that familiar voice since then, but everyday I hoped some memory would be found inside my head so I would know whom the voice belonged to.

Everyday someone would come into the room I was stuck in and I would feel tiny pressure points against my skin, but I could do nothing about that. The voices were always cold. Isolated.

Every so often, quick flashes would throb in my head, but before I could grasp it, it would flush away until it was a vague picture in the back of my head.

Only one picture was the most…potent. If I tried my hardest, I would be able to recall small details; never exactly the full picture, but close enough to fill in more pieces of a seemingly complicated puzzle.

Some of the details I had collected were as such: bright, hazy lights, metal disks, a ring, and lips. How I remembered _that _detail was confusing to me, but I found that triggered the most emotion.

But one day, the vague and lost feeling I felt was gone. The day started out the same, though I had no sense of whether it was day or not, but somewhere deep in my bones I felt that it was different. My pathetically non-responsive body seemed active for the first time.

"Can I help you? Are you related to him? You know only family can be allowed to…visit." It was the same arrogant voice.

I heard a throat trying to clear itself. Then, a sound that even deep within I knew. I somehow knew I had never heard the voice, but one of the flash memories came back to me. The lips. The lips were perfect; plump, full, sweet, soft…

And this voice matched that description. Not full, but smooth and warm. Sweet, but…sensual.

I was confused. Though I had never heard the voice-that much I barely knew-it stirred me awake. It was those lips that made me feel that small tingle of emotion, but _hearing _the sound the lips created a feeling of liveliness that I hadn't felt in a while.

"Um, yes, actually I am. I'm, uh, Edward's sister." Her voice stuttered.

Somewhere deep inside, that special _something _I needed in order to revive, as the doctors had put it.

I felt cramped, as if my body had been held captive by a tiring force.

First, I felt my eyelids fluttering, like a wild dream was taking place in my mind's eye. Then, a twitch in my wrist. Soon, my body was making movements. Nothing big or document worthy, but something to show that there was life somewhere deep inside of me.

"You are his _sister_?" The voice sounded skeptical.

An uncomfortable silence. Then, "Yes, I'm Edward's sister."

"You two share no similarities whatsoever."

I heard _her_-my mind was struggling to remember her name-take a stalling breath.

"Well, thanks!" Her voice was hysterical, "you know, I had to go through _so _many therapy sessions just to forget my mother's mistake!"

Mistake? She continued, "Yes, Edward's not my _real _brother, more like a stepbrother, but I love him just the same! And can a sister not visit her _only_ remaining family? Where's the justice?" She ended in sobs, though something in the back of my mind knew she was faking. I was deeply curious now; _what _is she talking about?

Now, surprisingly, it was the doctor who was acting out of their usual cool demeanor. "Oh, I am very sorry for the misunderstanding. Please, please, take all the time you need."

"Thank you, I'll let you know when I'm ready." With that, a door slammed and I felt the heated pressure of her tiny palm against my forearm.

Once the doctor left all was silent in the room, but inside of me, emotions are churning, and my blood feels like it's breathing.

My first signs of life. I wasn't completely 'alive' yet. Of course I had heard from many of the nurses that my body was healthy and I knew that the silent trigger had been hit. But my senses felt feeble and dull.

My eyelids pulled up tightly, though the light from anywhere was a relief. And my first sight was amazing. It was her. That tiny bit of information I was sure of.

But she was looking away, as if seeing me was painful. I had so many questions; why was she here? Was anybody else here? And the most wrecking one of all: _How _did I get here?

My body slowly turned on. My limbs felt renewed with an energy, but still limp, as if refusing to be woken.

My senses remained dull, but they felt sharper.

Soon, though, I felt…normal again. It was different when I opened my eyes.

She was still staring away from me, and again I wondered why it was her that had come to me. And though I knew that I shouldn't question her presence, I found myself wondering where the two of us had known each other.

Which brought me to another point. Why couldn't I remember anything? It was only because deep within I felt a lift in my feelings when I got the meager flashbacks of her, but I still didn't remember how we meet or her name. I didn't remember what-or who-caused my being here.

I slowly inched my hand towards her, maybe she would be able to tell me _anything_.

When I touched her, it was like nothing I had never known. Though I wasn't entirely sure whether something had gone on between us, but the touch was entirely…beautiful.

She seemed to barely recognize my presence until my finger brushed against her wrist. Her skin was milky and soft.

She jumped. Turning to me, she finally revealed more to me than her lips. Her eyes were wide and full of stories that seemed to ache to be known. Her face flushed in a most beautiful, soft pink color. Seeing her face brought back other flashes of memory that had kept themselves hidden in the back of my mind.

Sparks of light, screams, pictures, music, scents, and then they were gone. I felt myself breathing heavily with the intensity they all came at. Somehow I was able to fill in more pieces of the puzzle and recall more events of that night, but I felt like I was missing a few more until I would recall in full.

She was still staring at me, her mouth parted, she panted out, "Edward,"

That seemed to trigger more flashes. Another girl yelling my name, crouching and pleading.

I tried to speak, and surprisingly found that I was able to. "Yes?"

"Edward? Do-do you know me?"

I tried to even my breathing. "I really hope so," was my pleading reply.

She laughed, muffled by heavy breaths, but still a laugh and still beautiful.

We stared at each other for a moment before she broke the silence. "How are you awake right now?"

I hesitated before I answered; if I told her the truth, that _she _was the reason I was conscious right now, would she run away from me? After everything I imagined my body and mind have been through, would she leave me. I knew that there was only a thread of relation between us, but a pull of despair pulled on that thread and my heart sank with it. Now I knew she couldn't leave me.

"Honestly?" she nodded her head with enthusiasm. "Well, every day I was aware of my surroundings, I knew when people talked to me-all nurses and doctors, though- but I felt like I couldn't do anything. But today, when I heard your voice, something inside of me clicked and I felt new.

"By the way, very nice way of letting the doctor let you in; I had _no _idea my mother gave into temptation with another man." She flushed again.

"Are you embarrassed?" My voice was gentle.

She simply nodded.

"Don't be. If you hadn't spoken today, I might still be stuck inside of me…"

"Thank you," she sounded soft, moved. "But we need to leave." Suddenly, her voice was filled with urgency and worry.

My eyes grew wide. "Why?"

"I can't explain right now," she paused, "Well, I _could_, but if I did, I highly doubt you would trust me." She gave a nervous laugh.

"I highly doubt that," I said before I could think it through; I didn't want to frighten her away, though I'm assuming that my current weak demeanor would be able to frighten anyone off.

"You say that now," then, "well, I guess we should leave. Now."

"But the doctor-"

"No!" I looked at her worriedly, "I mean, no…they're the ones we need to leave from."

"Why?" She gave me a hidden smile, as if I was missing vital information. "Bella…" That was her name.

She looked softened when I said her name, as if in a daze. "Please. Trust me."

I nodded slowly, but I knew that I would do whatever she wanted.

"Do you feel fine?" She asked, concerned.

"Actually, no. Very weak, in fact."

"Oh. Do you think you can walk?"

I decided to be bold. "For you? Yes."

She hid away behind her hair. "I really am sorry that you have to hurry like this, but we need to get out of here. Fast."

I just nodded. She helped me up.

Her small hands grasped my upper body. Heat radiated from her and it comforted me.

She seemed to be lost on emotions whenever she touched me. I hoped I knew what she was feeling.

Once I was propped up against the wall, she shuffled over to a bag she had brought and threw a pair of clothes towards me, "put these on."

I was breathing heavily, and I felt weak while I said, "I can't really, my arms are to weak right now…"

She turned around, her face wary.

"Fine," then she helped remove the hospital gown I wore.

She brought my shirt over my head. I didn't miss the way her fingertips lightly grazed against my skin. "Bella?"

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes, "Yes?"

"Your hands." She looked down and realized that her hands were resting against my lower abdomen.

"Oh! Sorry!" She jumped to were she was turned away from me. "Do you think you can put your, um, pants and all on yourself?"

I smiled. "Yes."

I heard her sigh in relief. I felt a small object within my pocket.

"Ready?"

"Yes?"

With that, she guided me to a window which she had propped open. "Do you mind if I go first? I mean, I don't think I'll be able to lift you out. And only if you think you can make it out on your own."

"I'm pretty sure." With that said, I rested my hands softly against her hips, I didn't miss how she seemed to melt into my grasp. I wanted my hands to rest there forever.

Then, I pushed myself up and soon we were both outside.

She looked at me nervously. I took my hand in hers and smiled encouragingly.

"This way," was all she said.

I followed her to a sleek sports car. I could make out the outline of a small girl that I seemed to remember from that night.

I looked at Bella questioningly. "Getaway car," she said simply.


End file.
